Weapons
Poise Equipment weight is not the only factor when determining your character's posture and general ability to act freely. Odd sized weapons, huge ball gowns and loosely fitted armor can be an equally, or greater hindrance when determining this. Likewise, crippling diseases, debilitating attacks or exhaustion may also play a part. Poise encompasses all these factors into one stat. All characters have Poise equal to their 5 + Stamina + Strength. Each piece of equipment has a negative Poise value indicated. If a character's Poise is ever reduced to a negative value they move slower, respond sluggishly and fail to execute the most basic tasks properly. Regaining Poise If you lose Poise temporarily, from an attack or spell, you regain an amount equal to your Earth Link at the beginning of your turn. Durability If a weapon is damaged its benefits are reduced. This is where Durability comes into play. Durability is a bit like Wound Levels. All equipment has two Durability levels as indicated in its entry. 10/10 means it can take 10 points of damage before it is Broken. And 10 again until it is Shattered. Resistance Equipment can't really defend itself. Luckily it doesn't have vital organs and is usually made of steel and hardened leather so it does have a great amount of Resistance. Broken A Broken weapon deals -1k1 less damage. Shattered A Shattered weapon deals -2k2 less damage. Specification Match the specification of the weapon you are using with this chart to finds its Durability and Resistance. If your weapon is Poor as well, subtract -5/-5 from its Durability and -1 to its Resistance. '''Light Weapons''' '''Balanced Weapons''' '''Heavy Weapons''' '''Bludgeoning Weapons''' Weapons Weapons come in different shapes and sizes. Before you spend precious gold on a new weapon make sure its Type, Sub-Type and Synergy fits your character concept. Type The types of weapons a knight use can be categorized into these six Types with a multitude of Sub-Types. To wield a weapon you need to buy ranks in its Type. You can then later specialize in its Sub-Type. * '''Sword.''' (Dagger, Straight Sword, Curved Sword, Great Sword, Great Curved Sword) * '''Axe.''' (Chopper, Hand Axe, Great Axe) * '''Hammer.''' (Fist, Hammer, Great Hammer, Pick, Great Pick) * '''Polearms.''' (Glaive, Spear, Guisarm, Scythe) * '''Flail.''' (Whip, Chain, Flail, Great Flail) * '''Bows.''' (Shortbow, Longbow, Crossbow) Size The size of the weapon sets the standard for how you fight with it, but the size is also very important to determine what kind of weapon you are using. Size affects the damage output of your weapon as well as how nimble it is when determining maneuver costs. * '''Small Weapons.''' Small weapons are easy to conceal and are very manageable. Sheathed or stowed (see below) small weapons cost one less Poise. * '''Medium Weapons.''' Are well balanced and all around. Most medium weapons can be wielding both two-handed and one-handed. If you wield a medium weapon in two hands you get a free raise when using the Parry maneuver. * '''Large Weapons.''' Cumbersome and massive. What large weapons lack in finesse they make up for in brawn. Large weapons are always wielded in two hands. Synergy The second time you Specialize in a weapon (See Weapon Skill) you can choose to Specialize in one of the Maneuvers listed under Synergy. This gives you a free raise when you perform that Maneuver. Sheathed and Stowed Weapons Items that are sheathed or stowed away cost half the Poise. Weapon List Axes ___________________________ Flails ___________________________ Hammers ___________________________ Polearms ___________________________ Swords ___________________________ Bows